Amor en la Cocina
by OrchideeNoire
Summary: El titulo es muy malo, pero es que no se me ocurria nada mas. Es un UA. Hermione es la cocinera en la Mansion Potter, ¿que tal se llevara con uno de sus jefes?


**AMOR EN LA COCINA**

Bien, veamos que haré hoy…

Una joven castaña se encontraba ya vestida con un uniforme blanco, el pelo bien recogido en una coleta alta, un pañuelo en el cuello y sonriendo a pesar de ser las 6 de la mañana. Siempre se levantaba muy temprano, antes de lo que su horario de trabajo se lo indicara, para poder preparar los alimentos del día.

Creo que para desayunar haré unas tortitas.- saco los ingredientes que necesitaba de una gran alacena que se encontraba en la enorme cocina donde ella estaba.

Y sin más dilación se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

El nombre de la joven, Hermione Granger, la edad, no llegaría a los 25 años, su trabajo…cocinera en la mansión Potter desde hace unos 6 meses. La antigua cocinera se había jubilado y ahora la mujer se encontraba recibiendo su merecido descanso en alguna isla del Mediterráneo, la mitad de los gastos pagados por la familia Potter. No era tan malo trabajar para ellos, si el retiro al final de la vida laboral era ese.

La familia Potter, una de las más adineradas e influyentes del país constaba de un matrimonio, James y Lily Potter, pareja aun joven y muy buena con su servicio, justos y generosos, James Potter era dueño de una empresa importante del país donde también trabajaba su esposa como relaciones públicas, Sirius Black, el socio del señor Potter y mejor amigo de la infancia, que por causas que Hermione desconocía vivía con el matrimonio desde que estos se casaron, era un mujeriego empedernido, pero divertido y buena persona, Remus Lupin, otro "acoplado", dicho de forma "cariñosa" , a la pareja, el otro mejor amigo de James Potter, ocupaba la mano derecha de ambos socios y también amigo de la infancia, muy discreto y simpático, su lugar favorito de la mansión era la biblioteca, donde alguna vez Hermione había sido pillada por él mientras leía algún libro interesante, el hombre no le había dicho nada, tan solo pedía su opinión sobre literatura, la otra gran pasión de la castaña tras la cocina. Después del primer incidente el matrimonio Potter le había dado total permiso a la biblioteca sin ningún tipo de reparo, cosa que la joven agradecía esforzándose aun más en los alimentos de los habitantes de la casa.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, Harry, el hijo único de los Potter, un joven un par de años mayor que ella, moreno, de ojos verdes, atlético y atento, todo un caballero que al igual que sus padres trataba a todo el servicio como parte más de la familia. El joven Potter no se encontraba en la mansión cuando Hermione entro a trabajar, se encontraba en el extranjero estudiando, hacia tan solo un mes que había vuelto a su casa para permanecer en ella y seguir los pasos de su padre y de su "tío Sirius" con la empresa. En ese mes todos se habían dado cuenta que la comida de Hermione había mejorado mucho más, si eso era posible. Todos la alababan por sus platos, simples pero exquisitos.

La vida de Hermione había sido un poco más dura, había trabajado mucho, y duro, le gustaba la cocina y parecía que tenía un don especial para ello. Encontró el anuncio de los Potter diciendo que buscaban cocinera escrito en un periódico, no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacer la entrevista de trabajo, donde había muchas aspirantes, pero sin saber aun el porqué la ganadora fue ella, y se sentía feliz. El trabajo era bueno, el sueldo también y no tenía que preocuparse por el alojamiento, pues vivía en la mansión, todos la trataban bien y la confianza que daba la familia era tan buena que no existía ningún tipo de malestar en esa casa.

Buenos días Hermione, como siempre despierta desde tan temprano.- Hermione levanto la cabeza de la masa de las tortitas que estaba haciendo buscando a quien la había distraído de su labor.

Buenos días Ginny.- sonrió con el saludo.- La comida no se hace sola.

Ya lo veo, pero si tiene vida propia para trepar por tu cara, jajaja.- rió Ginny al ver un poco de harina en parte de la cara de su amiga.

Hermione también rió intentándose quitar el alimento de su cara, haciendo que este se resistiera y se embarrase más. Ginny era una de las doncellas de la casa, junto a su madre, el ama de llaves de la mansión, y el resto de sus hermanos y su padre que trabajaban en otras labores. El señor Weasly era el mayordomo, Ronald el hijo varón pequeño se ocupaba del jardín, los gemelos, Fred y George de los arreglos de la casa, aunque había veces en que ellos mismos era los que los ocasionaban, Percy era quien junto con su madre y la Sra. Potter llevaban las cuentas de la casa, y los hermanos mayores, Bill y Charley cuidaban del establo que poseía la mansión. La educación de todos los hijos Weasly habían corrido por parte de los Potter sin ningún tipo de problemas.

¡Tortitas!- dijo ilusionada la joven pelirroja.- ¡Que buenas!

Me alegro que te gusten.- Hermione se dispuso a empezar a calentar la sartén en las que se harían las tortitas mientras ella misma comenzaba a hacer el chocolate que gustaba a todos para echárselo por encima.

Me encanta.- salió canturreando la pelirroja por la puerta llevando entre sus manos un mantel de color blanco inmaculado para comenzar a poner la mesa para los 5 habitantes principales de la mansión.

Hermione siguió con su trabajo, en lo que se hacia una tortita se dedicaba al chocolate y si este le dejaba un rato comenzaba a preparar el café, sabía que Harry llegaría primero a tomarse una taza para después desayunar con el resto de la familia, era su protocolo todas las mañanas. Ya llevaba una buena cantidad de tortitas cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar ya aun muy despierto Harry con un traje que le hacía parecer aun más atractivo.

Buenos días Hermione.- dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a la cafetera para tomar su primer café reglamentario.

Buenos días.- dijo algo cortada, como siempre le sucedía, y sin querer la tortita que estaba haciéndose y que había hecho saltar para que se diera la vuelta cayó al suelo.- ¡Oh, no!

Jajaja.- se reía Harry mientras veía como Hermione cogía el alimento desperdiciado y lo miraba con total tristeza.- Esa se la podrías dar a Sirius, estoy seguro que se la comería sin percatarse de nada.- bromeo el moreno.

Sr. Yo no haría eso.- dijo totalmente seria mientras veía lo que su descuido había ocasionado.

Ya lo sé, Hermione, no te pongas así, era una broma.- se fue acercando Harry a donde ella estaba.

Lo siento Sr. Es que me sienta muy mal desperdiciar la comida.- cogió un plato y dejo la tortita accidentada en el.- Esta me la comeré yo.

¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

Claro. Tampoco ha sido mucho.

Harry cogió el plato con la tortita y se dirigió al cubo de basura tirando en él la desdichada tortita.

¡No! ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?- se dirigió un poco ofendida hacia el moreno.

Sinceramente, para que no te la comas. Hay muchas más, no creo que ni el estomago infinito de los Weasly puedan con todo esto.- señalo la montaña de tortitas que había hecho la castaña.- No es necesario que te la comas.- le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios.

No está bien desperdiciar la comida.- repitió Hermione.- No me gusta, habrá personas que no tengan ni para una tortita y si pudieran coger las que se caen al suelo a diario…

Eres muy buena persona.- le poso una mano en la cabeza de forma cariñosa.- Y eso me alegra. Pero con una tortita no cambiaras el hambre en el mundo, y si te la hubieses comido podría haberte sentado mal. Y no quiero decir con eso que el suelo este sucio, si no que no es muy higiénico por muy limpio que este. – la miro a los ojos.- Me pregunto… ¿Cuántas veces abras hecho eso?

¿El que, señor?- pregunto nerviosa por la verde mirada de su jefe.

Comerte la comida que o no te haya salido bien, o que por accidente se te habrá caído al suelo.- un sonrojo baño la cara de Hermione.- Con eso me lo has repuesto claramente. No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale?

Si…sí, señor.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y Ginny apareció por ella. Harry quito la mano que sin apenas darse cuenta acariciaba el pelo de Hermione y del susto el sonrojo de esta desapareció.

¡Oh! Buenos días señor.- saludo efusivamente la pelirroja.- ¿Cómo ha dormido usted?

Buenos días Ginevra. Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Bueno me voy al comedor. Hasta luego señoritas.- Harry se dirigía a la puerta pasando por alto que Ginny le miraba con total devoción.- Por cierto Hermione…

¿Sí?

No me llames de usted. Prefiero que sea solo Harry.

Si señ…Harry.

Muy bien.

Hasta luego señor.- dijo Ginny con la esperanza que a ella también le dijera lo mismo.

Hasta luego Ginevra.- y salió el moreno sin más dilación.

Es tan guapo.- dijo Ginny viendo con devoción la puerta como si el moreno siguiera hay plantado.

Despierta Ginny, tenemos que sacar el desayuno y el señor Black invadirá la cocina en busca de alimento.

Y sin mucho más que decir ambas se dedicaron a terminar los arreglos del comedor y el desayuno para todos. Mientras que Ginny servía a los dueños de la mansión Hermione comenzó a alimentar a los pelirrojos en la enorme mesa que había en al cocina. Así sucedía a diario, la diferencia de ese día era el acercamiento entre Harry y Hermione a causa de una tortita.

Llego el sábado, día en que el horario de la casa se ralentizaba un poco más. Ese día era importante para Hermione tenía que ir a un sitio y por eso había pedido la tarde libre, la cual había sido concedida por los Potter sin ningún reparo. Ya estaba preparada, con un simple vaquero, una camiseta azul oscuro y una cazadora vaquera, y un pañuelo en su cuello, como siempre. Se preparaba para salir por la puerta cuando una voz la interrumpió.

Hermione, esta noche vienen unos amigos míos de toda la vida a cenar, ¿podrías preparar tus crepes de salmón? Les he contado maravillas de ellos y están como locos por probarlos.

Esto…yo…

Harry, - interrumpió Sirius.- Hermione tiene hoy la tarde libre y ese plato tarda mucho en prepararse. – dio a entender que para cenar esa noche sería algo menos elaborado.- Seguro que con que haga un plato de pasta de los que ella sabe será suficiente, tardara menos en hacerse y estará delicioso como siempre. Así no le quitaremos tiempo personal a esta jovencita.

¡Oh! No lo sabía. Lo siento Hermione. Otra vez será. Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien.- le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y notando que los castaños de ella estaban un poco más apagados que de costumbre.- ¿Te pasa algo?

No, no. Nada.- sonrió Hermione aunque sus ojos seguían igual.- Intentare venir con tiempo para preparar los crepes.

No hace falta, de verdad. Otro día será, seguro que cuando prueben tu comida pedirán alojo a mis padres para quedarse a vivir con nosotros y probar toda tu comida todos los días.

Gracias por el halago. Pero de verdad no me importa. Haré todo lo posible por prepararlos.

Pero…

Hasta luego.- y sin decir más salió por la puerta.

¿Qué la pasara?- pregunto el moreno en voz alta una vez que Hermione había desaparecido.

Pues que le has pedido uno de los platos que se tarda tiempo en hacer el día que tenia la tarde libre.- le medio regaño Sirius.

No es eso. Algo más le pasa.- y el moreno cogió su chaqueta y salió por la puerta. Pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta.- Si vienen Draco y Luna antes de que llegue les entretienes, pero no te acerques mucho a Luna, ya sabes cómo es Draco de celoso.

Yo no me junto con mujeres con pareja estable.

Ya claro, eso se lo dices al marido de tu secretaria.

Están a punto de…- la puerta se cerró dejando a Sirius solo en el vestíbulo de la mansión.-…divorciarse. Qué imagen más mala tiene de mí este muchacho.

¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó Remus apareciendo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Hasta hace un momento con Harry.

¿Y dónde está ahora?

Me ha dejado con la palabra en al boca y ha salido para perseguir a Hermione.

Remus le miro asombrado y poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de los dos amigos para al final estallar en carcajadas.

Esto será divertido.

Muchísimo.

Mientras tanto, por las calles de Londres iba Hermione buscando una floristería en concreto, hasta que la encontró. Al entrar vio a una señora mayor sentada tras una barra mientras se ocupaba de terminar un gran ramo de orquídeas blancas y rosas rojas.

Buenas tardes señora Figg.- saludo la castaña.

¡Querida! Ya pensaba que no vendrías, te has retrasado un poco.

Lo sé. El trabajo…

Hace un año que no te veo. Cuéntame como ha sido este año.

Muy bien, tengo un trabajo estupendo, soy la cocinera en la Mansión Potter.

¿De verdad? Eso es suerte cariño. Ya te tocaba que la fortuna te tocara.

Si.- contesto tímidamente.

¿Y qué tal es la familia Potter? Siempre me han parecido muy cercanos a pesar de la fortuna que tienen.

Lo son, señora Figg, lo son. Son buenos y generosos. Nos tratan como miembros más de la familia.

Me alegro mucho cariño, me alegro muchísimo.

Bueno, me voy, no quiero llegar mas tarde a mi cita anual.

Claro que no. Toma.- la mujer le ofreció el ramo que ya había terminado de preparar.

¿Cuanto le debo, señora Figg?

Nada, como todos los años es un regalo.

Pero...este año si puedo pagarla sin problemas.

Me da igual. Siempre será un regalo.

Gracias.

Hermione salió de la floristería con el ramo preparado de orquídeas y rosas. Harry la veía escondido tras una esquina y cuando la joven siguió su camino por la calle, él la seguía a cierta distancia intentando no perderla de vista entre la multitud de gente.

Los pasos de la castaña fueron dirigiéndola hasta una parte de la ciudad en que había pocas personas, por lo que Harry que extremar su cuidado de no ser descubierto. Se sorprendió al ver que Hermione entraba por la inmensa puerta que daba paso a un cementerio. Ella seguía su camino sin percatarse de que estaba siendo seguida. Llego hasta una modesta tumba y arrodillándose delante de la lápida coloco con cuidado las flores, para después dedicarse a limpiar los nombres grabados en la fría piedra. Harry puedo ver tan solo el apellido Granger. ¿Familiares de Hermione? Las dudas se aclararon cuando escucho hablar a la joven.

Hola Mama, hola Papa.- saludo.- Otro año mas sin vosotros. Como ya sabéis he podido tirar hacia delante, y ahora por fin he encontrado un buen trabajo. Es en la Mansión de los Potter, son muy buena gente, una vez caí enferma y no me dejaron moverme de la cama, la Sra. Potter me cuido como si fuera su hija, me gusto mucho esa sensación, hacia 10 años que no la sentía.- sonrió con tristeza.- Ese día Ginny, la doncella, y la Sra. Weasly, es el ama de llaves y madre de Ginny, fueron las que ocuparon la cocina, me daba mucha pena y me levante, pero el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Lupin me descubrieron y entre los dos me llevaron a rastras de nuevo a mi habitación. Menos mal que soy fuerte y al día siguiente pude volver al trabajo. El Sr. Black me abrazo diciendo que por favor me cuidara que no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin mis platos.- Harry ahogo una risa para no ser descubierto. Todo lo que estaba oyendo había sucedido antes de que el regresara a Inglaterra pero su padrino se lo había contado.

Mientras tanto Hermione había seguido con su monologo, cuando Harry volvió a prestar atención se había perdido parte de este, ¿habría dicho algo sobre el? Si había sido así, se lo había perdido.

- ...no puedo quitármelo, se que la gente me mira extrañada por llevarlo siempre, pero no puedo.- la castaña se rozo con la punta de los dedos el pañuelo que llevaba siempre al cuello.- Se que fui la que mejor salí parada, pero la única marca que me quedo de ese día aun me es dolorosa verla, a mi y a los demás. ¿Os acordáis en el trabajo que tuve en el restaurante de comida rápida? Cuando me obligaron a quitarme el pañuelo y me despidieron porque no daba buena imagen. Por lo menos ahora nadie ha hecho referencia al pañuelo, y si se han percatado de el no han dicho nada.- Harry asintió, si que lo habían visto, todos los habitantes de la casa, pero siempre habían respetado la intimidad de sus empleados, además, ¿que había de malo en un pañuelo o lo que ocultase este para despedir a una persona?- Ya he ahorrado algo de dinero, por si las cosas no van bien y deciden despedirme.- ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible?, algo muy grave debería pasar para que sus padres despidieran a Hermione, todos la adoraban.- Creo que con un poco más de dinero ya podría ir a Francia a alguna Escuela de Hostelería prestigiosa. Aunque la verdad...no me importaría renunciar a mi sueño por quedarme en esa casa.

Harry se silencio hasta en sus pensamientos, y estos luego de unos segundos decidieron volver. ¿Ese era el sueño de Hermione?¿Estudiar en una Escuela de Hostelería en Francia? Francia estaba cerca pero no lo suficiente. Pero si era el sueño de Hermione...

- Bueno,- la joven se levanto.- Siento que la visita de este año no sea muy larga, pero es que me han pedido un plato especial para esta noche y es algo laborioso, pero no me importa.- se sonrojo sin que Harry pudiera percatarse de ese hecho.- Además, no hay que enfadar a los jefes, ¿verdad?- y rió un poco mas alegre. Paso una mano en señal de caricia por la lapida.- Hasta el año que viene. Os quiero.- deposito un beso en su mano y toco nuevamente la fría piedra. Y sin decir mas dio media vuelta y se fue camino de la puerta del cementerio.

Harry salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia la lapida, sentándose en la hierba ya aplastada por el peso de Hermione. Se quedo un minuto mirando los nombres de los que estaban allí enterrados: Jack y Jane Granger, los padres de Hermione.

- Así que ustedes son los padres de Hermione.- dijo como si delante de el no hubiera una lapida si no dos personas con toda la vida por delante.- No quería saber las intimidades de ella pero...la curiosidad gano, lo siento por haberme auto invitado a su reunión familiar.- se quedo en silencio durante unos pocos minutos hasta que una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara.- Conociéndola lo poco que la conozco, estoy seguro que eso es lo que quería hacer desde que era una niña ¿verdad?- una suave brisa movió sus cabellos, parecía que los padres de su cocinera le estaban dando la razón.- Entonces no se tienen que preocupar, cumplirá su sueño sin perder el trabajo. Se lo prometo Señores Granger.

Harry se levanto de un salto, emocionado de la idea que se le había ocurrido, aunque una parte de el estaba algo triste, pero sabia que hacia lo mejor.

- Encantado de haberles conocido.- y sin decir mas se dirigió hacia su casa saliendo del cementerio y caminado por las calles.

Fue Sirius el que le dio la bienvenida habitual en el...

- ¿Se puede saber que te pico para salir de esa forma de casa? Perseguir a Hermione para saber lo que hace en su día libre... eso no es de caballeros, y lo sabes...

- ¿Ha vuelto?- fue lo única respuesta hacia su padrino.

- ¿Quién? ¿Hermione?- Harry asintió.- No, aun no, se habrá entretenido en comprar los ingredientes para hacer la cena.

- Bien...- y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se volvió antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón.- ¿Y Draco y Luna?

- Tampoco han aparecido todavía.

- Si ves a mi madre dile que estoy en la biblioteca, y me gustaría hablar con ella.

- No soy tu mensajero.- gruño el mayor.

- Hazme ese favor.

- De acuerdo.

Nada mas desaparecer el moreno por las escaleras, la puerta principal se volvió a abrir dejando paso a Hermione cargada con unas cuantas bolsas. Sirius, como todo buen caballero, se abalanzo para ayudar a la joven con el peso. La castaña se negó, pero la insistencia de Sirius era mayor, por lo que acabo cediendo.

Harry entro en el despacho de su padre. Le gustaba ese lugar, pues era donde, siendo un niño, jugaba por la alfombra mientras que sus padres y sus tíos trabajaban, y de vez en cuando entre pausa y pausa del trabajo le dedicaban alguna atención. Cogió un cigarro de la tabaquera que su padre guardaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo encendió con su propio mechero. La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando ver a su madre, la que frunció el ceño al ver lo que su hijo estaba haciendo.

- No me gusta que fumes.- le reprendió.

- Lo se, pero no he podido evitarlo.

- Ya claro. Sirius me ha dicho que querías verme.

- Si. Se que lo que te voy a pedir en un primer momento no lo entenderás, así que por favor, déjame hablar, ¿de acuerdo?- Lily asintió.- Quiero que Hermione se vaya de casa para...

- ¡¿Cómo? ¿Por qué iba a echar a Hermione? Es muy buena cocinera, le gusta su trabajo, es adorable, simpática, muy guapa por cierto. No voy a echarla a saber por que...

- Te dije que no me interrumpieras, mama.

- Pues dame una muy buena explicación para no echarte a ti de esta casa por decir semejante tontería.

- ¿Tanto cariño las has cogido?

- Por supuesto. Es imposible no adorar a esa niña. Es un sol.

- Opino lo mismo. Es fácil quererla...

- ¿Entonces?

- Hoy he descubierto que su sueño es ir a estudiar a Francia, a una Escuela de Hostelería, que tiene algo de dinero ahorrado, pero que seria capaz de renunciar a todo por quedarse aquí.

- No te sigo...

- Pues que yo también quiero que se quede aquí, para siempre a ser posible, pero tampoco quiero que renuncie a lo que ha querido desde pequeña. Así que yo mismo le pagare los estudios. Que sea feliz haciendo lo que le gusta. Y cuando termine que ella misma decida, si volver con nosotros o...- la voz se le corto al pensar en la otra posibilidad.- ...o poner un restaurante ella misma. Yo la ayudare de igual modo si lo ultimo es lo que quiere.

- Ya veo. Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué entiendes?

- Que te has enamorado de ella.

- Yo no...

- No me lo niegues cariño. Lo has hecho, y en tan solo un mes. Diría que es muy poco tiempo, pero como también la conozco a ella, creo que has tardado demasiado.

Harry se callo. Considerando todo lo que estaba dispuesto hacer por ella tenia que asumir que su madre tenia razón. Se había enamorado de ella. Y no creía que hubiera tardado tanto... tan solo verla el primer día su corazón ya había pegado un salto y había comenzado a latir con fuerza.

- Tienes razón, pero por esa misma razón quiero que sea feliz, y si eso significa que se vaya a Francia por saber cuanto tiempo, o que después de eso no vuelva a trabajar aquí, estoy dispuesto a ello.

- Muy bien, hijo. Pero estoy segura que no se ira de aquí tan fácilmente, tendrás que convencerla.

Dicho esto último, Lily salió del despacho dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos. Al cabo de bastante tiempo, el moreno salió de la habitación para bajar al comedor, dentro de poco seria la hora de la cena y seguramente Hermione estaría esmerándose mas de lo que debería. Al llegar al ultimo escalón escucho como una voz arrastraba las palabras.

- Vaya, vaya, creí que te habías olvidado de nosotros.

- Draco... Hola.- saludo a un joven alto, rubio y con ojos grises como el mercurio que se encontraba parado en mitad del vestíbulo de la mansión.

- Que elocuente eres Potter.

- ¡Draco! Déjalo en paz, hace que no le ves un mes y ya estás metiéndote con el, vaya forma tenéis los dos de mostraros el cariño que os tenéis. ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas?- una rubia corto al otro mientras se acercaba a Harry para abracarle fuertemente y depositarle un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas.

- Hola Luna, me alegro de verte.

- Y yo a ti, Harry, y aunque el arisco de mi novio no quiera reconocerlo, el también esta contento. No sabes como ha pasado este mes sin su querido amigo a su lado. Pero no se lo preguntes, lo negara.- le dijo la rubia confidencialmente al moreno al oído la ultima frase, aunque el otro muchacho lo escucho perfectamente.

- ¡Luna!

- ¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente la muchacha.

Pero el que se llamaba Draco no dijo nada, y con toda la elegancia que desprendía se acerco a Harry y el dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Ves como no ha sido tan difícil.- dijo de nuevo la rubia.

Los tres se abrazaron y dejando a la chica en medio se fueron acercando hacia el comedor, pasando por la puerta de la cocina, en el preciso momento en que Hermione salía para anunciar que la cena estaba hecha. La castaña sintió que algo se estremecía en su interior al ver a la joven y bonita rubia que se encontraba abrazando a su joven jefe. Harry paro en seco y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en su cara, pero la destinataria de esa sonrisa no la percibió tampoco, solo la otra pareja pareció darse cuenta del momento y Luna se separo del agarre de su amigo y se acerco a la castaña.

- Hola. Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood.- se presento.- Tu debes ser Hermione Granger. Harry nos ha hablado maravillas de tu don para al cocina.

- Esto...yo...si claro...quiero decir, que si, me llamo Hermione Granger, encantada de conocerla señorita Lovegood.- Hermione se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras por el desparpajo que tenia la rubia.

- Encantada, y llámame Luna. El rubio cascarrabias que esta al lado de Harry es mi novio y mejor amigo de Harry desde que tienen uso de razón, Draco Malfoy.

- Cariño, ¿podrías dejar que me presentara a mi mismo?- comento Draco algo irónico mientras se acercaba a la castaña y le tendía la mano a modo de saludo.- Encantado.

- El gusto es mío señor...

- Lo que ha dicho Luna también se amplia hacia mi. Llámame Draco.

- Será un honor, Draco.

Hubo un intenso silencio en el que ninguno de los cuatro hablo. Harry miraba intensamente a la castaña y esta evitaba la mirada del moreno observando el suelo y un tinte rojo empezó a cubrir sus mejillas. Luna y Draco pasaban la mirada de uno a otro y se miraban entre ellos hasta que el rubio giro su boca dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa que luego la siguió una parecida proveniente de su novia quien le leyó el pensamiento.

- Hermione... ¿Tienes novio?- pregunto a bocajarro la rubia, haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione despertaran de sus pensamientos.

- No.. yo no tengo novio.- contesto algo avergonzada la castaña.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Una chica tan guapa como tu y no tener un hombre detrás de ti es algo insólito. ¿Verdad, Harry?- le pregunto Draco a su amigo quien el color también subió a su cara como si fuera un farolillo.

- Yo...yo...

- ¿Sabes Hermione? A Harry nunca se le ha dado bien las palabras, lo podrás comprobar en este preciso momento.- los dos rubios comenzaron a reírse mientras que Harry intentaba llevar las palabras hacia su boca y Hermione parecía que quisiera que se le tragara la tierra.

- ¿Dónde están mis mocosos preferidos?- corto el divertido y a la vez incomodo momento Sirius mientras salía por la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Hola, tío Sirius.- saludo Draco, ya que Sirius Black era el primo hermano de su madre y desde siempre le había llamado tío.

- Hola Draco. Hola bella Luna.

- Hola Sirius. ¿Ya has encontrado el amor de tu vida?- pregunto divertida al mas mayor.

- No, mi media naranja aun no se ha dado a conocer, pero el viejo Remus si ha encontrado a alguien. ¿Y a que no sabéis quien es?- bajo el tono de voz.- Nuestra querida Tonks.

- ¡No! ¿¡Mi prima!- dijo Draco.

- La misma.

Remus salió en ese momento para encontrar una imagen bastante peculiar. Sirius y Draco hablaban en susurros mientras que Luna sonreía emocionada. Harry y Hermione se encontraban mirándose en medio de la sala sin darse cuenta de nada.

Remus carraspeo haciendo que todos le prestasen atención. Draco se acerco a el y después de saludarle le dijo muy solemnemente:

- Le haces algo malo a mi prima y te las veras conmigo.

Remus entendió de lo que hablaban antes su mejor amigo y el rubio y su cara fue cambiando de una sorprendida a una, digamos que un poco psicópata.

- Sirius...

- Ups.- el moreno salió corriendo escaleras arriba seguido muy de cerca de Remus.

- ¡La cena ya esta lista!- grito Hermione.

- No tardaran mucho en bajar, solo cuando Sirius aparezca con un ojo morado o con alguna costilla tocada.- contesto James Potter mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- ¿Cómo?- se asusto Hermione.

- Es broma, Hermione. No serian capaces de pegarse mucho más fuerte que una caricia entre ellos.- le contesto James.- Siempre y cuando no...

- ¡Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, como rompáis algo no respondo de mis actos!- seguido del grito de una mujer se escucho un sonido de cristales, que claramente habían hecho colisión contra el suelo.

- Como decía, siempre y cuando no se crucen con mi encantadora esposa y no hagan el más mínimo desperfecto en la casa. Cosa algo imposible. ¿Esta ya preparada la cena?

- Si, Sr. Potter. La Sra. Weasly y Ginevra ya han puesto la mesa.

- Muy bien, niños, pasemos al comedor. Hermione...

- Ahora mismo les sirvo la cena.- y la castaña dio media vuelta para entrar a la cocina.

La cena paso sin sobresaltos, solo las caras un poco enrojecidas de Sirius y Remus a causa de una buena bofetada de parte de la señora de la casa. Todos reían y cada vez que Hermione entraba para servir alguno de los platos de la cena Harry desaparecía de la conversación global y se centraba solo en ella, acto que no paso desapercibido por Lily quien con una sonrisa y en un momento que su hijo la miro, ella asintió haciendo que Harry entendiera lo que su madre le quería decir.

Al final de la cena mientras que entre Ginny y Hermione recogían la mesa, el resto de los comensales se dirigían a tomar un café a otra de las salas y seguir charlando sobre cualquier trivialidad. Lily convenció a Hermione y a Ginny a quedarse a descansar con ellos un rato, al igual que a la Señora Weasly, quien antes se dedico a servir el café a todos, antes de tomar asiento.

Luna se dio cuenta del pañuelo que llevaba Hermione al cuello y su curiosidad innata no pudo quedarse guardada.

- Ese pañuelo es muy bonito Hermione, ¿dónde lo compraste?- la castaña se tenso por la pregunta.

- Era de mi madre.- fue su única respuesta.

- Nunca se lo ha quitado del cuello,- comento Ginny.- A saber que guarda debajo de el.- comento distraídamente la pelirroja a la nada, pero la semilla de la curiosidad ya había sido sembrada.

Hermione se tenso. Esperaba que no la hicieran quitárselo, no sabia como actuar si eso ocurría. La suerte no estaba de su parte.

- ¿Me dejas verlo mas de cerca?- pregunto Luna.

Hermione se llevo la mano a su cuello intentando protegerse.

- Yo...no...

- Venga Hermione, no iras a hacer un feo a una invitada de nuestros jefes ¿verdad?- le dijo Ginny.

- Ginevra, déjala.- demando Harry a su empleada.

- Harry tiene razón. Ese pañuelo parece ser muy importante para ella. Ya me lo enseñara en otro momento.- dijo Luna viendo como la castaña se tensaba aun mas.

- No se preocupe señorita, solo es un vistazo.-n y sin que nadie se percatara la mano de la pelirroja fue hacia el nudo del pañuelo y de un movimiento preciso acabo por soltarlo.

Hermione al notar que la presión desaparecía llevo una mano instintiva hacia su cuello, pero su mano no llego a tocar el pañuelo, tan solo su piel, fría por el susto de no notar nada que la ocultase. Todos se quedaron callados, impresionados por lo que veían. El fino cuello de Hermione estaba marcado por una cicatriz, una cicatriz de una quemadura que la recorría de derecha a izquierda por toda su garganta. La castaña levanto la mirada hacia todas las miradas congregadas, sus patrones la miraban sin ningún gesto que marcase que les desagradase la cicatriz, pero si que no se esperaban eso, Draco miraba al igual que los señores Potter, El Señor Black y el Señor Lupin, mientras que en Luna se podía ver la culpa en sus ojos por haber sido su curiosidad lo que llevase a ese momento. La Señora Weasly se llevo una mano a la boca escandalizada mientras que Ginevra, aun con su pañuelo en las manos la miraba con un gesto de asco que no pudo disimular. El ultimo en quien fijo su mirada fue en Harry, el moreno no la miraba al cuello, seguro que le daba el mismo asco que a la pelirroja y por eso había apartado al mirada, posándola en sus ojos con un semblante serio, mientras que en una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza la taza que no había dejado aun sobre la mesa.

Hermione no sabia como reaccionar, su lacra había sido descubierta. Notaba como sus ojos se aguaban a causa de las lagrimas que se iban amontonando. Ya podía despedirse de su trabajo, el trabajo que le gustaba, donde se sentía querida y ¿por qué negarlo? se había enamorado, un amor imposible, pero que mas le daba a ella que no fuera correspondida mientras pudiese seguir cocinando para Harry Potter. Se levanto de un salto del sofá donde se encontraba sentada y salió corriendo de la estancia, donde todos se quedaron aun sin poder articular palabra.

- Que cosa mas...- comenzó a hablar Ginevra, pero fue silenciada cuando una mano arranco literalmente el pañuelo de Hermione entre sus manos. Levanto la mirada para ver la verde de Harry.

- ¿Tu no sabes lo que es el respeto por las personas?- le dijo el moreno totalmente enfadado.- Ella dijo que no, que no se lo quería quitar, pero tu no te pudiste estar quieta ¿verdad? Es mejor humillar a las personas.

- Yo no pensaba que tuviera esa asquerosa cicatriz.- se defendió la pelirroja.- Con razón nunca ha tenido novio, ni siquiera ninguno de mis hermanos se ha fijado en ella...

- Te diré unas cuantas cosas Ginevra. La primera, si no ha tenido novio puede ser porque apenas tiene tiempo para si misma, siempre esta cocinando para todo el zafarrancho que somos, nosotros y todos tus hermanos. Segundo, esa cicatriz no es para nada asquerosa, para mi es algo que demuestra que ella sigue viva, porque ninguno sabemos como perdió a sus padres y tengo la sensación que esa cicatriz es un recuerdo de ese día. Y tercero, me alegro que ninguno de tus hermanos se sienta atraído por ella, porque yo si lo estoy, y me llevo demasiado bien con todos ellos como para pelear en su contra por Hermione, pero estate segura que lo haría sin pensar.- finalizó el moreno dejando a todos callados, tan solo su madre y Luna sonrieron felices de que Harry hubiese dicho en voz alta y sin importar quien estuviera sus sentimientos, solo faltaba que se lo dijera a la castaña.

- Pero...Harry... Tu...Yo...- solo pudo tartamudear Ginevra.

- Tu y yo, nada.- corto el moreno.

- Pero, nosotros nos besamos...

- Cuando teníamos 15 años, Ginevra. Fin. Cosas de muchachos, no ha vuelto a pasar nada, ni pasara. ¿Entendido?- la pelirroja asintió con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.- Bien, y de ahora en adelante no volverás a hacer lo que has hecho, que tu curiosidad no destruya el respeto que le debes tener a las personas.- y dicho esto se dirigió fuera de la habitación con el pañuelo aun agarrado entre una de sus manos.

Cuando salió de la sala, Harry sentía como su sangre hervía, no por la cicatriz, por supuesto, si no por el desprecio de Ginevra ante los deseos de los demás. Se dirigió derecho a la habitación de Hermione, llamo a la puerta pero no recibió contestación, pego la cabeza a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Abrió la puerta y no la encontró allí. Se dirigió hacia el interior de la habitación, totalmente ordenada, típico de Hermione, sonrió ante este hecho. Miro por la ventana y vio una silueta debajo del inmenso sauce que se encontraba en el jardín, sin dudar se dirigió hacia allí.

Al llegar al jardín escucho los sollozos ahogados de la que hasta ese momento era la cocinera de su mansión. Se acerco cautelosamente para no asustarla pero parecía que Hermione no había reparado en su presencia. Al llegar frente a ella se agacho haciendo un ruido involuntario con las hojas que había en el suelo, Hermione, asustada levanto la cabeza viendo con los ojos desorbitados a Harry. Este sonrió y tan solo levanto una de sus manos para acariciar la cicatriz de Hermione con cariño, para demostrarle que para él no era nada humillante, desagradable ni mucho menos le daba ningún tipo de repulsión ese gesto. La castaña tembló ante este gesto y apartando con suavidad la mano invasora volvió a bajar la cabeza para que la cicatriz permaneciese oculta.

El moreno toco ahora la barbilla de ella levantándole de nuevo la cabeza y con solo una mirada le dio a entender que no la volviese a bajar. Hermione mantuvo su cabeza alta pero cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando no ver y no queriendo escuchar lo que su jefe estaba a punto de decir, seguramente la despediría, esa imagen no podía ser vista en la Mansión Potter, no quería ver como el hombre que amaba la echaba sin contemplaciones. Pero abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando noto como el aroma de Harry entraba por sus fosas nasales y notaba como la tela de su preciado pañuelo era depositada de nuevo en su cuello con suavidad. Cuando Harry termino de anudar el pañuelo, se quito la chaqueta y se la deposito a la castaña por encima de los hombros, el temblor que ocupaba su cuerpo no era solo por el miedo, si no también por el frió que había allí fuera. Se sentó enfrente de ella mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Me lo contaras?- dijo Harry intentando no presionarla con sus palabras para que contase algo que no quisiera que los demás supieran.

Hermione le miro con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Sabia perfectamente lo que Harry quería escuchar.

- Tenia 14 años,- comenzó a hablar con voz rota.- Estábamos durmiendo cuando un humo asfixiante invadió mi habitación. No teníamos muchos recursos, vivíamos muy justos en una pequeña casa de una sola planta y con dos habitaciones, la de mis padres y la mía. Como decía un humo me despertó. Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de mis padres, pero ellos también se habían dado cuenta ya del fuego. Cuando llegamos al salón un infierno estaba desatado, mas tarde me dijeron que había sido un cortocircuito el causante, la red eléctrica no estaba muy bien, era vieja y eso hubiera pasado tarde o temprano, no teníamos dinero para arreglarla.- unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- Intentamos apagar el fuego por nosotros mismos pero no había manera, crecía mas y mas.- Harry la escuchaba imaginándose la escena, tenia que haber sido aterrador.- Al final mi padre nos grito a mi madre y a mi que nos fuéramos a pedir ayuda que el se quedaría a intentar extinguir el fuego, yo no quería pero mi madre me cogió del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida. Nada mas cruzar la puerta escuchamos como las desgastadas vigas se hundían en el lugar donde estaba mi padre unos segundos antes.- las lagrimas ya corrían como cascadas sobre sus mejillas.- Mi madre grito y haciéndome prometer que fuera a buscar ayuda volvió a entrar en la casa, yo grite, algunos vecinos me escucharon y salieron de sus casas, las sirenas de los bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos, algún alma caritativa ya les había llamado. Entonces...- soltó un sollozo que no pudo evitar.- vi como lo que había sido mi casa se derrumbaba aun mas, y mis padres seguían dentro, intente entrar yo también de nuevo, pero en la puerta se había soltado un cable, que yo no vi, estaba ardiendo y se me quedo enredado en el cuello y de hay viene mi...- toco el pañuelo, gesto que Harry entendió y asintió dándole a entender que no hacia falta que contase más sobre su quemadura.- Recuerdo que alguien me saco en brazos y me desmaye. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en un hospital, no podía hablar, mi garganta había sido afectada por la quemadura. Me dijeron que no pudieron hacer nada por mis padres. Llore, llore en silencio, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Y siguió llorando ahora por recordar todo de nuevo. Harry no puedo aguantar más y la abrazo, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, acariciándola el pelo como una niña pequeña.

- Tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, estoy aquí.- le dijo para darle ánimos.

- Acabe en un orfanato, no tenia más familia que mis padres. Estuve dos años sin poder hablar, hasta que poco a poco mis cuerdas vocales sanaron. En el instituto al que iba no me acogieron muy bien, nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero los que creí que había conseguido se esfumaron ante la visión de mi cicatriz. De ahí fue cuando el pañuelo era realmente necesario para mi existencia. Cuando llegue a ser mayor de edad y termine el instituto decidí empezar a trabajar, siempre me gusto cocinar, y en el orfanato a los niños mas pequeños les encantaba mi comida. Me quisieron dar una beca para poder estudiar en la universidad, acabe con muy buenas calificaciones en el instituto, pero quería ser independiente. Así fue como conseguí ahorrar un poco de dinero para comprarme un pequeño apartamento. Estuve en varios trabajos, todos se daban cuenta de la cicatriz y me acababan echando, hasta que llegue aquí.

Hermione se callo abruptamente. Sabia lo que venia ahora, un lo siento, eres buena, pero no puedes trabajar aquí. Se separo de Harry, aun sentada en su regazo y mirándole fijamente comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Se que no es muy grato, y ya que la habéis visto entenderé que no queráis que yo trabaje...

- No se te ocurra decir lo que estas pensando.- interrumpió Harry.- Claro que queremos que trabajes aquí. Eres especial Hermione. Mis padres te quieren como a una hija mas, para Remus eres como su sobrina y para Sirius...bueno para Sirius serias las esposa ideal.- Hermione se sonrojo por eso.- Pero no le dejare que te haga nada, es demasiado viejo para ti.- sonrió el moreno, si su padrino le escuchaba seguro le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza.- Draco es muy serio, pero te aseguro que le has caído bien y Luna, bueno... creo que te llevaras con ella como si fueran hermanas.- Hermione le miro agradeciéndole todo, pero estaba hablando en su opinión, no en la de los demás, si Lily o James no querían que estuviera en la mansión...- y espero que no estés pensando que mis padres te vayan a querer echar. Mi madre casi me deshereda cuando he dicho que tu no podrías trabajar aquí por una temporada...- Hermione al escuchar esto se deprimió aun mas. Harry había hablado por todos, pero no por el, el si que no quería que estuviera ahí.

Se levanto de encima del moreno y llorando aun más decidió ir a recoger sus cosas. Harry al darse cuenta de lo brusco que había sido se dio una bofetada mentalmente y se levanto de un salto para detenerla y aclarar lo dicho.

- ¡Espera!- le agarro de un brazo deteniendo su huida.- No me has entendido, bueno yo no me he explicado del todo. No quiero que te vayas, pero...- Hermione le miro a los ojos esperando la siguiente frase.- Te seguí esta tarde.- confeso el moreno haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos asombrada.

- ¿Cómo que...?

- Shhh, déjame explicarte. Te seguí hasta el cementerio y escuche lo que hablabas a las tumbas de tus padres.- Hermione se sonrojo.- Bueno, no todo, hubo partes que me perdí por andar perdido en mis pensamientos. El caso, escuche lo de la Escuela en Francia.

Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Sabia que era un sueño demasiado alto para ella, pero por algo era un sueño, inalcanzable, como que fuera correspondida por el hombre que estaba delante suyo.

- Así que voy a ir directamente al grano. Solo dejare que salgas por la puerta de la mansión siempre que sea para ir a una de esas Escuelas, a ser posible la mejor, para convertirte en una gran Chef.- dicho esto Harry sonrió orgulloso.

- Pero...yo no puedo.- dictamino la castaña.- Esas escuelas son caras, muy caras, y no puedo acceder a ninguna beca porque no he cursado ningún curso de hosteleria. Todo lo que se es por mi, por mi madre, y por libros de cocina...

- Eso significa que tienes un don. Serás la mejor.

- Ya he dicho que no puedo...

- Permitírtelo, lo se. Pero yo si. Hermione mañana mismo vamos a ir a informarnos de Escuelas de Hosteleria en Francia, buscaremos la mejor y te inscribiremos para que el mundo sepa quien será la próxima gran cocinera de la historia.

- Yo no puedo...

- Si puedes, y lo harás. Se lo prometí a tus padres.- le guiño un ojo que hizo que Hermione dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.- Lo que te he dicho antes, mi madre cuando he empezado a contárselo tampoco he empezado muy bien, creía que te iba a echar y como ya te he contado casi me deshereda a mi por proponerlo, hasta que le he dicho todo y ha accedido. Hermione, quiero que cumplas tu sueño.- dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿No se como podré pagártelo?

- Yo si.- se fue acercando mas a ella mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.- Se que es muy precipitado y que técnicamente nos conocemos desde hace solo un mes mas o menos, aunque llevaba unos cuantos antes sabiendo lo maravillosa que eres por boca de mi familia.- Hermione enrojeció de nuevo.- Solo puedo decir que lo confirme con mis propios ojos, y ¿por qué negarlo? con mi paladar también.- el moreno rió.- Pero he de decirte, que me he enamorado de ti.- soltó a bocajarro.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aun mas, no pudiéndose creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter se había enamorado de ella en tan solo un mes? Le parecía imposible, pero...la verdad es que ha ella le había pasado exactamente lo mismo, se había enamorado de su jefe, en tan solo un mes de conocerlo. Bueno lo de ella era normal, el era alto, guapo, imponente y muy, muy atractivo, sus ojos verdes parecían leer cualquier pensamiento y su cabello negro daban ganas de acariciarlo. ¿Pero ella? Ella no tenia anda para ofrecer, no era bonita, no tenia dinero, tan solo sabia cocinar. Levanto la mirada y la clavo en los ojos verdes de el.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- fueron las 3 únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

- Que me he enamorado de ti. Y lo repetiré mil veces si así te das cuenta que es 100% cierto. Te quiero.

Y sin aportar anda más la beso. Un beso suave, con cierto temor a que ella se alejara, pero todo lo contrario a eso sucedió, Hermione cerro los ojos dejando escapar aun más lagrimas, ahora de felicidad y correspondía al beso mientras abrazaba a Harry por el cuello. cuando el beso termino a causa de la falta de oxigeno, los ojos de ambos volvieron a abrirse para mirarse con amor uno al otro.

- Yo también te quiero.- le contesto con la voz cortada la castaña.- No se como pero también me enamore de ti, pero yo soy solo una empleada y...

- No, no, no.- le corto el mientras ponía un dedo sobre los labios de ella.- Tu no eres solo una empleada. nadie a sido un simple empleado en esta casa, todos son amigos, y tu has ocupado un puesto aun mas alto aquí, desde este preciso momento eres mi novia ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió aun llorando de alegría.- Bien.- y aclarado ese punto la volvió a besar, pero ahora aun más apasionado.

Harry la cogió de la cintura subiéndola hasta su altura sin cortar el beso y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la mansión.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto con la respiración agitada Hermione.

- Sin presionar a nada, vamos a que conozca su nueva habitación señorita Granger.- Hermione se coloreo por esa sutil forma de decirle que iban a la habitación del moreno. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que todo estaba bien, que eso era lo correcto, y sonriendo picaramente, se volvió a acercar a los labios de su ahora novio para darle otro beso aun mas profundo y pasional que el anterior.

- Espero que la habitación sea grande para que la puedan ocupar dos personas.- dijo ella divertida.

- Lo es, lo es. Y la cama para que entren incluso tres.- la carcajada, en parte tímida, de ella se escucho por casi toda la mansión, mientras subían con cuidado los peldaños de la escalera.

En otra parte de la mansión un grupo de personas aun con sus cafés en la mano pero que se notaba que habían vuelto corriendo a la sala después de haber estado mirando y cotilleando por la ventana entreabierta, comentaban lo recientemente ocurrido. Hasta que el rubio no pudo evitar preguntar...

- Creo que ya va siendo hora de dormir. Lily, ¿me podrías decir cual será nuestra habitación?- dijo esperando que no fuese la que esperaba.

- Claro Draco cariño, Luna y tu dormiréis en la habitación de siempre, la que esta al lado de la de Harry.

Ambos rubios se miraron y tragaron saliva. Mas de una vez su amigo había ido a desayunar con ojeras por no haber dormido bien, excusándose de que sus vecinos de habitación no le habían dejado dormir por ciertos gritos de la rubia. Ahora la venganza seria del moreno...¿o no?

- Ejem, ejem- carraspeo la rubia mirando fijamente a su prometido con una sonrisa traviesa.- Draco, mi amor, ¿por qué no nos vamos a dormir que ya va siendo tarde?

- Claro Luna. Buenas noches a todos.

- Buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana niños.- se despidieron los anfitriones, y ambos rubios salieron por la puerta casi corriendo.

- ¡Eh! ¡No, no y no! ¡Lily! ¡James!- se comenzó a quejar Sirius.- ¿Sabéis lo que va a pasar no? Van a hacer competiciones, y yo, yo, soy el que mas cerca duermo de ellos y hay cosas que no quiero escuchar.- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.- He visto crecer a esos niños y hay imágenes que no quiero saber sobre sus vidas privadas.

- Lily, ya hemos visto que Harry va a hacer su propia vida, que te parece ya que nuestro hijo esta crecidito, nos dediquemos a tener otro hijo. Un hermanito o hermanita para Harry no estaría mal. Aun somos jóvenes.- dijo James Potter a su esposa, quien coqueta se acerco a su marido y le regalo un beso en los labios.

- No me importaría nada tener otro mini Potter corriendo por la casa. Y no me refiero a un nieto precisamente.

James cogió en brazos a su mujer y se dirigió a seguir a las otras dos parejas.

- ¡Vosotros no!- les chillo Sirius.- No comáis pan delante de los hambrientos...- escucho unos pasos que también se alejaban y miro fijamente a su otro amigo.- ¿Dónde vas Remus?

- ¿Dónde quieres que vaya? ¿Te crees que soy tan estúpido como para quedarme a ver como tres parejas tienen maratón de sexo? No gracias, me voy a casa de Nym.- y empezó a ponerse el abrigo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la mansión.

- ¡¿Tu también? ¡Traidor! Me dejáis solo y aburrido...

- Hasta mañana Sirius. Lo mejor será que tu también te vayas a dormir, ya es algo tarde.- y Remus cerro la puerta dejando a su mejor amigo solo en mitad del recibidor.

-¿Acostarme? ¿En mi habitación? Ni loco, hoy duermo en el sofá.- y se dirigió a dormir al mueble, deseando que la fogosidad no llegase hasta la planta baja...

* * *

**Hola! Me odiais mucho? Seguro que si...bueno pues he vuelto con una pequeña historia, que aunque no lo parezca me ha costado varios meses escribirla. La Musa que se escapo... El viernes me voy a unas mini vacaciones a Italia y espero encontrarla alli, intentare que el aire de Florencia me riege el cerebro y me traiga inspiracion.**

**En esta historia aun queda un pequeño Epilogo, no tan largo como este capitulo...pero bueno, un final mas cerrado que como lo he dejado aqui, e intentare que este para la semana que viene...**

**Espero que me digais que os ha parecido ok?**

**Un besazo para todos!**


End file.
